


pesulap dan raja tanpa bidak

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou terpenjara di balik aturan dan norma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pesulap dan raja tanpa bidak

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi**

**warnings: ooc, aneh, alay, gajelas, plot lompat-lompat, au, sok filosofis padahal mah naon, sedikit semi sureal, mungkin typo, fik pelampiasan, sorry not sorry**

.

Asap membumbung ke langit kelabu, percik bara api menari-nari dan beralih rupa menjadi debu. Seijuurou masih mencoba menghangatkan diri di dekat api unggun. Sesekali dibawanya tangan itu menempel di pipinya yang membeku. Sesekali menggerutu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kita lakukan di sini sih." Sinis, dimaksudkan kepada pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya yang terhalang oleh arang-arang yang menyala. Hanya memandang ke arah Seijuurou dengan lengkungan cekung penuh percaya diri di bibir. Keping birunya berbinar memantulkan cahaya api.

"Kabur."

Dari dunia. Dari kenyataan. Dari masalah yang mengejar di belakang. Dari rintangan yang menanti di depan. Dan dari waktu yang tak bisa melangkah mundur.

.

Seijuurou terpenjara di balik aturan dan norma. Nash bebas melangkah masuk dan keluar sesuka hatinya, menipu dan memanipulasi tanpa takut akan norma dan cemooh sekumpulan manusia yang menyebut diri mereka beradab. Nash bilang pada Seijuurou kalau itu adalah salah satu cara paling menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan hidupmu di dunia fana. Seijuurou lebih nyaman melabeli tindakan si kaukasian dengan sebutan nekat.

.

Saat Seijuurou duduk di sekolah dasar kelas dua, kelasnya memelihara seekor hewan pengerat. Kelinci berbulu coklat halus dengan kupingnya yang jatuh ke tanah. Begitu lincah walau tubuhnya gembul dan tak berbeda jauh dari gundukan bola bulu. Usa-kun, begitulah mereka sering menyebutnya.

Hari itu giliran Seijuurou memberi makan kelinci peliharaan kelasnya. Sengaja meminta supir ayahnya untuk mengantarkannya lebih pagi. Sambil menikmati potret pinggir jalan lewat kaca pintu mobil yang setengah terbuka, Seijuurou mengulas senyum kecil. Di sebelahnya ada kantung kertas coklat yang diisi oleh beberapa buah wortel segar.

Setelah menyimpan tas di mejanya, ia pergi ke halaman belakang di mana kandang kelinci kelasnya berada.

"Usa-kun, selamat pagi," Seijuurou datang dan menyapa. Usa-kun tampaknya hanya diam di pojok kandang. Tak ambil pusing, Seijuurou mengeluarkan satu batang wortel dari kantong kertas dan tangannya yang bebas membuka pintu kandang. Usa-kun tak bergerak.

"Usa-kun?"

Ia tak bergerak.

Seijuurou menyentuh badan si kelinci. "Usa—"

Dingin.

Usa-kun mati. Semua anak merasa sedih dan tak jarang ada sampai yang menangis. Seijuurou hanya diam. Bukan berarti ia tak sedih dengan kematian kelinci mereka, seperti kebanyakan teman sekelasnya, ayahnya tak mengijinkan Seijuurou memelihara binatang di rumah jadi wajar saja kalau ia turut menyayangi Usa-kun. Berusaha menghibur murid-muridnya, wali kelas mereka berkata kalauUsa-kun pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih baik. Yang membuat tanda tanya muncul di benak Seijuurou.

"Bu guru," Seijuurou menyahut.

Wali kelasnya yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya menoleh kepada Seijuurou setelah memperhatikan anak-anak lain berusaha mengubur Usa-kun, berkerumun di depan mereka berdua. "Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tempat yang Usa-kun datangi itu, seperti apa? Apakah aku bisa datang ke sana dan bertemu lagi dengan Usa-kun?"

.

Nash mendapatkan tato pertamanya saat kelas tiga SMP. Ibunya menamparnya di pipi. Jangan jadi seperti ayahmu, jangan jadi seperti ayahmu. Itu yang terus diulang dan diulang dan diulang oleh ibunya sepanjang malam sambil mengurung di kamar dan menangis. Ibunya menganggap kalau torehan pigmen buatan yang menghitam di atas kulit putih anaknya adalah tanda bukti sebuah pemberontakan. Namun di lain pihak, Nash murni menganggapnya sebuah karya seni.

(Firasat seorang ibu itu kuat, Nash.)

.

Mood Seijuurou turun lagi. Setelah kematian ibunya, perlakuan Tuan Akashi padanya semakin ketat dan menyusahkan. Tak ada lagi sapaan hangat di pagi hari, cengkrama penuh tawa yang menambah semangat di sore hari sembari mencicipi kuki dan teh hijau, atau cerita pengantar tidur di malam menjelang Seijuurou menjemput mimpi. Bertemu muka dengan ayahnya pun hanya sesekali. Sibuk. Tak ada waktu lagi yang bisa diluangkan bersama keluarga walau cuma beberapa menit.

Sambil berusaha memejamkan mata, kilas balik tentang kelinci berbulu coklat datang menghampiri kepalanya. Mengira-ngira; apa ibunya bertemu dengan Usa-kun di surga?

.

Nash lelah dengan norma yang mengikat hidupnya. Lelah dengan segala petuah menyedihkan yang rutin digaungkan ibunya. Ia ingin bebas tak terikat, seperti burung elang yang terbang tinggi di atas langit.

Maka ia mulai memberontak.

Tapi bukan karena tato pertamanya, bukan karena itu. Nash terus beralasan.

.

Apa yang didapatkan Seijuurou membentuk kepribadiannya. Kesempurnaan yang dituntutkan kepadanya mengubah pola pikirnya.  _Apa yang kukatakan selalu benar, karena aku absolut._

(Mencoba bermain-main menjadi tuhan eh, Seijuurou?)

.

Titik-titik air jatuh ke tanah, semakin bertambah jumlahnya dan memadamkan nyala api dalam beberapa detik. Seijuurou merenggut, ia ikut saja saat Nash menariknya sambil berlari kecil menuju tenda.

Udara semakin dingin, tubuh Seijuurou menggigil. Takut bila si rambut merah semakin membeku dan terserang hipotermia, Nash membawa Seijuurou ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang bergetar. Wajahnya sengaja dibenamkan ke dalam ceruk leher Seijuurou.

"O-oi, Nash! Ja-jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, brengsek," umpat Seijuurou dengan giginya yang saling bergemeletuk.

.

Menjuluki Nash sebagai pesulap bukan tanpa alasan. Ia begitu lihai mempermainkan indra bahkan perasaan. Membebaskan Seijuurou dari kotak bernama norma adalah satu di antara sekian triknya.

.

Ketika Seijuurou melangkah ke dalam dunia Nash, ia kehilangan seluruh bidaknya. Namun ia berpikir mungkin ia masih punya satu. Sayangnya, keabsolutan Akashi muda tak akan dan tak akan pernah berpengaruh pada si pirang emas. "Aku tak percaya Tuhan, asal kau tahu, Seijuurou."

(Seijuurou merasa seperti raja tanpa kekuasaan.)

.

Sejak kecil, Seijuurou sudah didoktrin; kalau laki-laki harus bersama perempuan, kalau laki-laki harus menikah dengan perempuan, kalau laki-laki harus mencintai perempuan. Supaya mereka bisa memiliki anak, supaya mereka memiliki keturunan—dan yang terpenting, supaya keluarga Akashi tetap ada penerus dan tidak hilang seiring zaman berkembang.

(Karena Seijuurou adalah anak semata wayang.)

.

"Aku cinta kamu."

"Jangan bercanda Nash, kita sama-sama laki-laki."

.

Nash benci terikat dengan aturan dan dengan orang-orang. Memutuskan hubungan dengan sosok yang melahirkannya adalah salah satunya. One night stand menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Pulang dan pergi sesuka hati. Komitmen adalah aksi yang paling dihindari.

Namun bertemu dengan si rambut merah yang begitu kontras dengannya menggeser perspektif Nash tentang sebuah komitmen yang dulu ia benci.

Nash menyebutnya Anomali Seijuurou.

.

"Kau tahu, Sei," Nash berbisik lirih di dekat cuping telinga Seijuurou sebelum menggigitnya. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Gigitannya turun ke rahang. "Sering sekali aku mengucapkannya tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya darimu."

Merayap menuju leher hingga belikat. "Aku ingin tahu." Lantas kembali ke bibir merah Seijuurou yang agak bengkak dan basah. Saling beradu dan bergumul dengan interval yang lebih lama.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," balas Seijuurou, dadanya masih terengah. "Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, mana mau aku ikut bersamamu, Nash."

Diam-diam Nash tersenyum.

.

Nash membawanya berlari dari kenyataan. Membiarkannya tenggelam ke dalam cinta yang diumbarkan. Mengalihkan perhatiannya saat doktrin laki-laki seharusnya bersama perempuan membuat otaknya berkabut. Membawanya kabur. Melihat cakrawala yang lebih luas di mana Seijuurou bisa berlari dengan bebas, terengah-engah dan terjatuh. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak merasa kecewa.

Seijuurou bahagia, walau statusnya tak lebih dari seorang raja tanpa bidak, fluktuasi kesehariannya begitu menyenangkan selama Nash berada di sampingnya dan menghiburnya dengan segala trik yang ia miliki.

Karena Nash adalah pesulap, bukan begitu?.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> aneh kan ya. niatnya cuma buat bunuh webe soalnya fik yang lagi dikerjain belum maju-maju. yang udah baca sampe sini, terima kasih :)


End file.
